Lost with Death
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: Tyler is dying when Caroline happens upon him. He bites her not knowing its her and she kills him. When she feeds from Klaus her body rejects the blood and she falls into a sleep-like coma. The bite is not healing and she wont wake up. While asleep Caroline goes on a journey where she meets very interesting people. When she finally wakes up - What will become of her? (After 4x21)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Caroline was staying at the Salvatore's house after Silas had attacked her mom. She didn't want her mom getting involved with something they had started.

Caroline hadn't feed in days and the hunger was getting strong. She told Stefan that she was going hunting and that she'd be back soon. She opened up the door and to her dismay Klaus was standing in her way.

He smirked and said, "Miss me love?"

"No not really." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Stefan and I are trying to find a way to kill Silas. Care to join us?"

"Thanks but no thanks." She said and sauntered off past Klaus. She could feel his eyes on the back of her before she heard the door close. She shook her head and flashed into the woods.

Klaus loved the way Caroline seemed to forget that he was the all powerful original hybrid. Anyone else would do well to remember who he was but not her. She was never afraid of him. He was still smiling when Stefan walked into the room.

"What's got you all happy-go-lucky?" Stephan looked at Klaus who actually had a genuine smile on his face.

Klaus dropped the smile and looked at Stefan, "Nothing, mate. Find anything else about our dear friend Silas?"

"I tried talking to Bonnie but she still hasn't come around yet."

"Ah the Bennett witch. Yes how is she taking the death of dear Jeremy?" Klaus asked not genuinely concerned. Stefan just shook his head.

"So where did the lovely Caroline run off to?"

"She said she was going hunting." Stefan raised his eye brow at Klaus. Stefan knew he had an interest in Caroline but he wasn't sure how much of an interest that was. Klaus nodded his head in approval and they started talking about Silas.

Caroline stopped running and listened. She was trying to find an animal to hunt. Stefan had told her that lately the animals in the forest had seemed scarce. She listened harder. She could hear the lapping sound of a waterfall and the beating of a bird's wing as it flew by her. Caroline had never realized how beautiful nature really was. She then noticed the sound of someone breathing heavily. She flashed over to the source of the sound. A large man lay in the middle of the woods. His hands wrapped around his stomach. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw his face. It was Tyler. His eyes had locked with hers. His eyes dyed in black with the golden circle. His fangs elongated.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Caroline said as she cautiously approached Tyler. Tyler had left Mystic Falls because of Klaus. Why was he back?

"Come closer." Tyler chocked out. He was dying. He had no idea why but he was. He hadn't realized that it was Caroline, his love, standing before him. He just wanted one more meal before he died.

Caroline slowly moved towards Tyler. When she was in front of him she stooped down. She reached out and smoothed his hair back. He reached a shaking hand out and grabbed her wrist. In one quick motion he sunk his fangs deep into the side of Caroline's stomach. She gasped and pushed him hard, he didn't budge. Tears streamed down her face. She reached up and ripped his heart out of his chest. (**AN. For all the haters of forwood, this is just for you!**) She dropped his heart and it landed with a 'thud' next to his body. She looked down at her stomach. The shirt she wore was now torn and a gaping wound covered half her stomach. She felt as the venom pulsed through her veins. It had never happened this fast before. Caroline had been bitten twice so she knew. But the process was happening way to fast. She flashed back to the Salvatore's house and stumbled up the stairs before she collapsed in front of the door.

Klaus and Stefan were deep in conversation when they heard a 'thud' outside the door. The smell of blood was strong. They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other before they opened it. There lay a pale Caroline passed out in a pooling puddle of blood. Klaus was horrified. Just an hour ago he had seen his Angel so full of life and light and now she looked ghastly. Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stefan knelt down and rolled Caroline over. She had a large wound on her side; it looked like a were-wolf bite. Klaus clenched his fists. Whoever bit her was going to pay. She moaned and her head started to sway. Klaus knelt down next to her.

"Sweetheart, who was it, who bit you?" He hissed out. He hated that he had to ask her this.

Caroline could vaguely see her surroundings. Klaus had asked her who bit her. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered ripping Tyler's heat pit. She could feel the slow beat of his heart as she plunged her hand into his chest. She had just killed the man she loved. She had just _killed_ someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stirred in the bed. She was lying in one of the many guest-beds in the Salvatore house. She sat up and cringed at the pain coming from her side. She put her hand on her side and felt the bandages rub against her skin. The door clicked open and she scowled at who walked through.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake at last." Klaus said with a small smirk.

"What could you possible want?" Caroline hissed.

"Now now is that anyway to talk to the man who is going to save your life?" His smirk never faltered.

"'Is going to'? I don't understand? What happened?" Caroline looked confused and slightly worried.

She pulled back the bandage and recognized the wound. A bite from a hybrid. When did this happen? All she could remember was that she went to go hunt down a meal then - her thoughts trailed off as she remembered what happened. Tyler. Why? Why had he bitten her? A small tear trickled down the side of her cheek and landed on the blanket.

Klaus watched as Caroline slowly cried. He walked over to the bad and sat down. He eyed the bite. Someone had really bit into her. He scowled. He really needed to find out who had hurt her. But first things first.

"Caroline, time to feed." He pulled back the sleeve of his Henley and offered his wrist to Caroline. She looked up at him. He could see the trails of tears that remained on her cheeks. She nodded and leaned into him. Her face shifted as the veins leading up to her eyes became apparent and the large of her eyes turned red. Her canines grew and they sunk into Klaus's wrist. He let out a low sigh as she snuggled against his chest. He drew small circles on her back as she feed. She pulled back and furrowed her brow.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"I don't know? Something doesn't feel right." Her brow sunk even deeper. "Klaus" She looked up at him. She got up and ran to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she dropped to her knees and pulled up the lid to the toilet. She spit up some blood. It was just like what happened with Elena. She stood up and smoothed her hair back. She turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face. There it was again that feeling. Before she had realized she was throwing up more blood all over the wall and the counter.

Klaus was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wow love. Didn't know my blood was that dissatisfying."

"It's not yours, it's me." Caroline cringed as the wave of nausea slowly went away.

"Well what a way to put it." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Serious Klaus. Something's wrong."

Klaus stood up straight and inched into the bathroom. "What do you mean 'something's wrong'?"

Caroline pulled her shirt up and pealed back the bandages. The wound still hadn't healed; it actually looked like it had gotten worse. Caroline swayed and when she closed her eyes, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and Klaus had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight against his chest. Caroline leaned into him and let out a long sigh. She looked up at Klaus.

"Am I going to die?" A small tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Klaus frowned. She was asking him if she was going to die. He really didn't want her to die. But it was already clear that the bite wasn't healing, even with Klaus's blood.

"No love. I will find a way to save you. I promise."

Caroline nodded before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**(AN. SORRY it's sooo short and kinda boring. I promise its about to get really good in like the next one or two chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline looked up in front of was walking in the street. On each side of the road were trees. The road and the trees stretched on for miles. She took a step forward and stopped. What happened to the Salvatore house? What happened to Klaus? Where was she? So many questions and no one to answer them. A light autumn breeze blew through and she pulled the sides of her sweater closer to her. She started walking down the road.

Klaus stared down at Caroline as she lie, sleeping, on the bed. Every once in a while her eyes would twitch under her eyelids. Stefan came walking in and Klaus turned to look at him.

"How's she doing?" Stephan asked as he looked around Klaus and looked at Caroline.

"Not good mate, not good. Her body rejected my blood and the wound is worsening." Klaus's eyes darkened. He promised Caroline that he'd save her.

"What do you mean 'rejected'?" Stefan's brow furrowed.

"As in she literally threw up my blood all over the bathroom walls." Klaus nodded towards the bathroom where him and Caroline had been only a few minutes ago.

Stefan walked over to the bathroom and his eyes widened in shock. Blood covered the walls and filled the toilet. Klaus was right when he said 'all over'. "Well what do we do then? Because I know I'm not just gonna sit around and watch my best friend die. So what about you?"

"What about me mate?" Klaus looked over at Stefan and raised his brow.

"Are you going to watch her die and not do shit about it?" (**Sorry for the language!**) Stefan challenged Klaus.

"Watch it mate." Klaus glared at Stefan. No he wasn't going to watch her die.

"Well then, what do you propose we do? Because I'm not really prepared for my-best-friend-getting-bit-by-a-hybrid-and-the-ori ginal-hybrids-blood-not-working thing."

"Let me make some calls. You stay with her." Klaus walked out of the room with his phone in hand. Stefan pulled up a chair next the Caroline and held her hand in his. "Come on Care, you're stronger than this. I – We need you to pull through."

Caroline had been walking down the single road for what felt like hours. The wind picked up again, _Come on Care, you're stronger than this. I – We need you to pull through. _It sounded like Stefan's voice. She looked around but he was nowhere in sight. Caroline came to a halt as the road ended. A road to the right and to the left. Caroline looked down each road. They both looked like the road she had just walked. She head twigs snapping and leaves rustling.

"Who's there?!" She yelled as she pulled her sweater closer towards her. She listened but nothing. She relaxed an inch when the noise was back. She tensed up and closed her eyes. What was it that Klaus had told her? _You're the strongest person I've ever met. If only you would embrace your vampire self. _Caroline took a deep and let it out. She dropped her arms to her side. She felt as the blood rushed to her eyes then settled down. She opened her eyes and looked at the road to the left, a dark figure appeared and black smoke surrounded it. She looked to the right and, wait, Damon? She blinked a couple times and yeah it was Damon alright. Standing there with a cocky smile on his face. His hands were shoved into the his leather jacket.

"Hey there Barbie." He said with a slight edge to his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline spat out.

"Now we both know the better question is what are _you _doing here?" The edge in his voice was growing and was turning into fear.

xxxxx

**Back at the Mystic Grill**

The place was cleared out except for Elena, Bonnie, Klaus, Stefan, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Matt. Damon was laying on the pool table with a pool stick protruding from his chest (**Nothing against Damon. I love his character but it plays an important role in my story**).

"NO!" Elena screamed as she tried to run to Damon. Stefan had his arms wrapped around Elena holding her back.

"Stefan! Let me go!" She grabbed at his hands but his hold didn't waver. He starred at his now _dead_ brother and the monster that was now taking his form. Silas had found one more way to ruin their lives. Silas was walking towards Bonnie when Kol took a protective step in front of her. He hadn't realized what he had done until Silas was standing in front of him.

"Move boy." Silas voice dripping with venom.

"No." As soon as the word left Kol's mouth he was already flying across the room. He hit the wall and the sickening sound of his neck snap filled the air. Silas took another step forward towards Bonnie.

"One more week. I will give all you one more week. If I don't have the cure by then, the next one I'm killing is the one." He pointed a finger at Elena and she shrank back against Stefan.

"You won't be getting the cure if you start killing my friends." Bonnie glared at Silas.

"The Expression Triangle is already complete. I have no need of you anymore." Silas starred down at Bonnie.

"What about the veil?" Rebekah chimed in. She could care less if Silas killed everyone but she wanted the cure.

"Ah yes. The veil. Well there are always ways of making you cooperate." Silas was now inches away from Bonnie's face starring into her brown eyes. He could see the fear for her friends, fear for her life, and fear of dropping the veil. He smiled and disappeared. Elena rushed towards Damon and she could see the greenish tinge to his skin, the veins popping out. She collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

Klaus looked at the dead Salvatore and the doppelganger crying. He had to admit he was a little shocked. He had spared a little with the Salvatore and he was promising. He watched as Stefan went to Elena's side and tried to comfort her. It reminded him of Caroline who was dying back at the boarding house. He snuck a glance at his siblings before he flashed back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

He snuck a glance at his siblings before he flashed back to the house. Right where he had left her, literally. She hadn't moved an inch, not a good sign. Klaus walked over to the bed and pulled off the cover. He lifted Caroline's shirt and pulled back the bandage. Usually with a were-wolf bite it would look infected and gross. Her wound was turning a dark grey and spreading very slowly across her belly. He secured the bandage back to her skin and pulled her shirt back down. He sighed at sat down in the chair Stefan had pulled up to the bed earlier. He leaned back and rested his head in his hand. He had no idea how he was going to save her. The witches he had called had never heard of anything like this. They told him they would look into it but it would take some time. By the look of Caroline, she didn't have time. He had gotten a call earlier from one of his hybrids; one of them had mysteriously died. He sighed again. This was not the way things were suppose to be. Caroline was never supposed to be dragged into his hybrid mess.

xxxxx

"Damon what do you mean? I don't even know where here is." Caroline said as she suggested to her surroundings. Damon kept looking over her shoulder at the dark figure that stood behind her.

"Blondie you should take this road." Damon said looking over his shoulder at the long road behind him.

"Why?" Caroline took a step back. She never trusted what Damon said. She made it a point to always do the opposite of what he said. She took another step back when she felt a cold hand settle on her shoulder. She looked at the hand. It was definitely a man's hand. Never before had she seen a man with olive colored skin. His hand looked smooth and untouched. She followed the hand to the man it belonged to. Somewhere deep inside her she felt that she recognized him. He was tall with dark brown hair that settled right above his broad shoulders. His hair had a slight wave to it and he was dressed in clothes that looked a few centuries old. She looked around and the dark smoky figure from earlier was gone. In its place stood the man. She turned back to Damon and he was slowly backing up.

"Fine! See if I care! Go ahead and die!" He yelled as he slowly disappeared. Caroline turned around and brushed his hand off her shoulder. She may not like Damon back she was going to take his words seriously. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked as she watched him closely.

"Come now dear it's time you start your journey." His voice flowed like silk. He held his hand out to Caroline. She was about to take it when Damon's words rung in her ears.

"You didn't answer my question." She said with a stern tone. His brow furrowed and he retracted his hand.

"If you must know. You may have heard of me. My name is Henrik." Caroline's eyes were about to bug right out of her head. Henrik as in Klaus's youngest _dead_ brother? What the hell was going on? But wait, if he's dead then does that mean-

"By that look in your eyes I'm guessing you already figured out that the one you call Damon is dead." He said with a hint remorseful tone.

"Wow. Didn't think someone could actually kill him. He's not the strongest vamp in the world but he's taken on your brothers and survived with minor scratches." She said nodding her head toward Henrik when she mentioned his siblings.

"I would love to stay and chat about my dear brothers and sister but we are running out of time. You have little time left before you are permanently stuck here." He said with the slightest of fear in his voice.

"Where is here anyway?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. All in good time you will learn. Now please, take my hand." He reached his hand back out to Caroline. She nodded her head and took his hand stepping onto the road to the left. She turned her head back and the two roads were gone. As if there were never there. Turned back at the emptiness in her hand Henrik was no longer there either. She sighed and started walking down the road again.

xxxxx

Klaus awoke to the shifting he heard. He had only allowed himself to go into a light sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the bed. Caroline was no longer there. He immediately shot up and looked around the room. He found her walking towards the door. He smiled as he watched her move. She hadn't of woken up in two days. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Caroli-" Before he could get out her name she had grabbed his hand and slammed him against the door. It had only worked because he hadn't been expecting it. He was up against the door with her hand around his throat. She hissed at him. The strange thing was her eyes were closed. He realized that she wasn't actually awake. Yeah her body was but not mentally. She is a vampire after all and what do vampires need to survive? Blood. With it being two days she was going to need a lot of it. Klaus quickly got out of her hold and opened the door for her before she attacked again. He didn't want to fight her when she was unconscious. Caroline was a good fighter when she was going all out. He didn't want to know what she was like when he couldn't predict her movements. She dropped her hand to her side and walked through the door. She stopped outside the door and tilted her head up. She breathed in deeply and flashed downstairs. Klaus flashed after her. She was in the basement standing over the blood cooler. She shoved her hand into the cooler and pulled out a bag of B+. She let out a hiss and bit into the bag. The sucked the blood bag dry before she tossed it aside and grabbed another one. She sucked down five blood bags before she was satisfied. A small amount of blood had dripped out of the corner of her mouth. She looked like one of those stereotypical vampires. Klaus let out a small laugh and Caroline whipped around facing him. She hissed at him but her body lost its strength and she collapsed. He swept her off her feet and had her in his arms. She was sleeping soundly against him. He carried her back up stairs, passing a confused Stefan on the way. He laid her back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline came upon two roads just like before. She waited and two more people showed up. On the road to the right was Katherine and the road to the left was Ester. Ester had died already but they had never heard of Katherine dying. Neither of the woman were her favorite. Katherine had killed her and Ester was… just Ester.

"Since when did you die?" Caroline said towards Katherine.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Masson got a little upset, bit me and Klaus didn't want to help after he found out that I was the one who killed you. You know he really does have an infatuation with you." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. She was never able to capture Klaus's interest yet this Barbie could. The thought was ridiculous.

Caroline turned toward Ester. Ester was dressed in clothes similar to the ones Henrik had been wearing when she meet him. Repeating his actions Ester held her hand out to Caroline. Caroline turned to Katherine and she stood watching. She took a step back and gestured to the road she was standing on. She looked back at Ester. Ester had on a small smile and she was still holding her hand out towards Caroline. Caroline looked back over at Katherine. She was even farther from Caroline then she was earlier. Caroline took in a deep breath and walked toward Ester.

"It's you funeral." Katherine said before her and the road vanished.

Caroline glanced up at Ester often as they walked down the road. Caroline starred down at her shoes trying to play it off. When she went to ask Ester a question Ester was no longer there. Caroline was getting tired of all the mystery. She sighed heavily and just kept on walking.

xxxxx

**Mystic Grill**

Stefan had finally got Elena to calm down and had taken her back to her house. Klaus and Stefan had yet to tell the others about dear dying Caroline. Elijah flashed back to the Salvatore house after Klaus. Matt and Rebekah were cleaning up the body. Bonnie stooped down next to Kol's limp body. He was stirring. His eyes opened and he stared up at the witch.

"Nice of you to join the living, so to speak." Bonnie said as she stood up. He copied her movements. Standing up in front of her. He did a once over of her, making sure Silas hadn't touched her. When he saw that she was unharmed he left his breath go. Bonnie eyed him with a suspicious look. She would never fall in love with a vampire again. Not after the way things ended with Harper, one of the tomb vampires. She sighed and left the grill not believing her own words.

xxxxx

Elijah approached the room Klaus was in. He wanted to know why he had left like that. He was about to open the door when he heard a set of two breaths. He opened the door quietly and his jaw dropped to the ground. He saw his brother sitting in a chair pulled up the bed, his hand intertwined with the young Forbes vampire. His brother's eyes voiced so much. He looked at Caroline and she looked deathly pale. She looked dead. Her breathing soft enough that her chest didn't rise. He walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Nik, what happened?"

"She's dying." Klaus croaked out. He still had no luck finding a way to heal her.

"How? I don't understand Nik." Elijah didn't understand how she was dying.

"She was bitten." Klaus voice was almost a whisper.

"Why didn't you give her your blood?" Elijah was even more confused.

"Her body rejected it. I don't know what to do brother." Klaus released Caroline's hand and he ushered his brother out of the room.

"Nik if it's a bite the only cure is your blood."

"Yeah well if you went into the bathroom you'd understand what I mean by rejected." Klaus's eyes darkened remembering that there was still blood covered bathroom.

Elijah took pity on his brother. Klaus finally found someone who brought out his humanity and the universe was punishing him by taking her away.

Elijah reached out to comfort his brother but Klaus smacked his hand away. He glared at Elijah.

"I don't need your pity brother. I need a way to save her." Klaus growled. Elijah nodded and disappeared. He headed back to their house to try and find a way to save her.

Klaus went back into the room and closed the door behind him. He hoped his brother would find a way to save her. He didn't want the woman he loved to die. Wait, what? He loves Caroline? He thought he was incapable of that emotion. Like he always told his brother _Love_ _is a vampire's greatest weakness. _He now had a weakness and he hated himself for letting himself to fall for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline was seriously getting tired of all the maze-cryptic crap. She wanted to know what was going on and where she was. She came to the third intersection. Waiting for her were two more women. The one on the left was dressed in more olden close. She was a dark skinned woman and she kind of looked like Bonnie. The one on the right had short spiky hair. She had on a leather jacket.

"Alright I don't know either of you. Someone better tell me where I am." Caroline huffed.

The one on the right spoke first. "My name is Rose-Maria, but you can call me Rose."

"Rose… where have I heard that name before?" Caroline tapped a finger on her chin. She had heard the name from someone.

"My blood is the one that turned Katerina." She frowned when she said that.

Caroline remembered now. Katherine had hurt herself on purpose so that Rose would feed her; her blood then she killed herself. She turned to the other woman.

"My name is Emily Bennett." She held up her hand to Caroline just like all the others.

Emily. Wow. Caroline remembered the whole thing Bonnie went through with Emily. Caroline also realized that each one that visited her, the one's she went with so far were witches. Rose's blood turned Katherine, Katherine turned Damon, and Damon's blood turned Caroline. It was her blood line. She took a good look at Rose and then at Emily. She was thinking hard about whom to go with.

"Caroline. We are running out of time. Your body is dying and if that happens you'll be stuck here forever. You need to come with me. We are trying to help you get out. You're the only one who can do _this_." Emily said.

Caroline looked back at Rose and Rose just nodded. Why was Rose telling her to go when the others were trying to get her to stay? She didn't understand but she wanted to go back. She walked over to Emily and took her hand. She glanced back and Rose was gone. Emily squeezed Caroline's hand.

"One more." Emily whispered then faded away. Caroline hurried down the new road in front of her. If what Emily said was true she really did need to hurry.

xxxxx

Klaus pulled off Caroline's bandage to change it. He pulled back to blanket and lifted her shirt. He gently pulled off the bandage. What he saw shocked him. The wound was no more. Starting were the wound used to be her veins were slowly darkening and turning black. It looked like black lines all over her stomach. Like her blood was turning black. Klaus threw the bandage out. He pulled her shirt back down and placed the blanket over her. He took his place back in the chair. He wasn't one to believe in hope but he hoped his brother found something.

Elijah came walking through the door to Caroline's room with an old woman standing next to him.

"Niklaus, this is Hannah. She's a witch and she believes she knows what is going on with Caroline." Elijah walked over and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

The witch eyed the two brothers then the blond vampire. She had never met the ruthless hybrid before. She had heard stories of how he was a cold-blooded beast who spared none and loved none. So what made this baby vampire so special?

"Please." You could barely hear Klaus's words. "Please save her." He croaked out.

Elijah and Hannah's eyes widened. Never had Klaus ever said 'please' before. It was always 'Do it or I'll rip your throat out' or 'If you don't do it, I'll hunt down your family and friends and kill them one by one as you watch, helpless to do anything'. It was always a threat, never a plead.

The witch nodded and walked over to Caroline. She placed a hand over Caroline's eyes and the other over her heart. She closed her eyes. It was silent for a while.

"Well? Do you know how to fix this?" Elijah was the first to speak up. He had never spent time with the vampire in question but he saw the way she made his brother happy. The way she showed no hint of fear when she was around any of them. Even when we held her life in our hands (**for intense; Klaus threatening to kill Caroline while he's basically choking her against a wall.**) she still showed no fear.

"It is as I suspected." The witch opened her eyes and removed her hands. "Has she been hurt somewhere recently. Like someone staked her or impaled her or bit her." Hannah questioned while looking over Caroline.

Klaus perked up. He stood up pulling back the blanket. He lifted up her shirt revealing the black veins that were slowly spreading.

"Yes. Is her blood line dead?" The witch took her eyes off Caroline glancing at Klaus and Elijah.

"Well let's see. Mary's dead, Rose-Maria is dead, we don't know about Katerina, Damon just died." Elijah spoke to the witch.

"Katerina is dead." Klaus spoke up. Elijah eyes his brother with curiosity.

"It is as I suspected. She is ok. She should wake up soon and when she does, she will be like no other creature you have ever seen. Power and beauty like no other." The witch said but couldn't help think about what would happen if the blond took the wrong path. Hopefully her ancestors would guide her.

"What do you mean?" Elijah questioned.

"I'm afraid I have only read about this. It has been theorized but none have ever actually seen it happen. Right now her body is going through a change. This is all I can say. You will see for yourselves when she awakes." The witch bowed her head and began to leave.

"If she doesn't wake up, I will come for you." Klaus spoke in a hushed tone not taking his eyes off Caroline.

The witch paused, nodded her head and left. Elijah smirked a bit. There was the Niklaus he knew and loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was sprinting down the road when she came soon the cut off. She was bent over with her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily and her hair was sticking to her face. She pushed it back and stood up straight. To her left was a pale woman. She had strawberry blond hair that kind of looked like her own hair. She wore a white summer dress. To the right was a small child. She had dark brown hair that flowed over her one shoulder. She had intricate black lines all over her face, going down her neck, and onto the rest of her body. Her eyes were downcast and she was dressed in a black lace robe. Caroline looked between the two woman. She didn't know who either of them was. The child was the first to speak.

"I am Qetsiyah. I have retained this form because my powers have drained from fighting off Silas." Her voice echoed thought the vast forest. "This is the start of you blood line. Her name is Mary."

"Why can't she tell me herself?" Caroline looked skeptically at the child.

"She has been here so long she refuses to speak."

"Where is here?" Caroline turned her body to face Qetsiyah.

"This is what I created" She brought her arms up gesturing to the surroundings "this is the Veil." She said as she lowered her arms.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. Her hand flew up to her mouth as her jaw dropped open.

"The Veil? How is that possible? I thought I wasn't dead, yet." Caroline asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"You had to be close to death to make it this far into the Veil. But the risk is great. If we don't hurry your body could fade and you would be stuck here forever." Qetsiyah waved her arm.

"I still don't understand." Caroline pleaded.

"You will see." Qetsiyah said solemnly.

Behind the two Caroline's blood line appeared. They were in line of oldest to youngest. Qetsiyah gestured the vampires behind them. Caroline followed her to them. Each of them held out their right wrist, palm facing down. Qetsiyah pulled a large goblet from the sleeve of her rob. Starting with Mary and ending with Damon, she slit their wrists and let the blood flow into the goblet. She said a quick incantation and the blood turned a blackish color. She released the goblet and it hovered in the air. Slowly it started turning until it was upside down. The blood slowly oozed out and was sustained in mid air. Qetsiyah pulled out two herbs. Vervain and Wolfsbain. She ripped both of them in half. The first half of Vervain was thrown at the blood and nothing happened. The blood engulfed the herb. Then the Wolfsbain. Qetsiyah then twisted the other two half together. She trusted it at the blood, just like before the blood engulfed it. Qetsiyah muttered two more chats and watched the blood as it continued to stay the same. She let out a sigh of relief and stepped back. She gestured for Caroline to move towards it.

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked up to it. The blood swirled in a continuous circle in the air.

"Do not fight it. Let it take you." Qetsiyah said as she stepped back. Caroline gave a slight nod.

She stopped in front of the blood and sucked in a breath. She reached out her hand and touched it. The blood was hot and it simmered with power. The blood slithered onto her hand had moved its way up her arm. The blood sizzled against her skin. Caroline grounded her teeth together to keep from complaining. Slowly the amount of blood lessened as it slithered across her body. When it was no longer there she casted a wary eye at Qetsiyah. She nodded her head with a smile and the world around slowly faded.

Caroline jerked her eyes open. She no longer saw the sky but instead she saw the ceiling. She let out a breath of relief. She sat up and looked around. She was in one of the guest rooms in the Salvatore house. Stefan was sitting in a chair that was next to the bed. He had his head on the bead and his hand interlocked with hers. She smiled down at him and gave his hand a squeeze. His eyes shot open and looked around and then his eyes settled on her. He smiled and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his back and giving it a little squeeze. He pulled back after a few minutes. He smiled at her and stood up.

"We should let the others know you're awake." He smiled at her as she nodded and stood up to follow him.

They walked down the steps and she heard the voices of the two Originals. Their conversation stopped as they walked into the room.

Klaus watched with hopeful eyes as he heard two sets of footsteps. When she came walking into the room behind Stefan he couldn't help himself. He ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her smile into his chest as she responded to his embrace. Elijah smiled at the two. Caroline pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Have you guys located Silas?" Caroline questioned to Elijah. His brow furrowed at her question.

"Yes we believe we have tracked down his location." Elijah said.

"Good." Caroline said as she walked over to him. "Where?" She said as she placed her hand on the table.

"Care?" Stefan asked with concern in his voice.

Then Elijah remembered what the witch had said. 'She will be like no other creature you have ever seen. Power and beauty like no other.' Elijah nodded.

He shifted the map so that they could both look. "We think he is living in the cavern system under the Lockwood property." He pointed the familiar spot on the map.

"What makes you believe that this is where he is?" She retorted.

"We had a witch do a locator spell." Elijah answered.

Caroline thought for a second before giving a sharp nod. "Sounds about right. Who's up for doing some hunting?" She smiled as she clapped her hands together in front of her.


End file.
